Bella's Brother
by Angellwriter
Summary: James is bellas brother...Alice and Rosalie were cheating on their husbands with Edward...Edward is a man-whore...bella is powerful...Edward, Rosalie and Alice get frozen and sent to the bottom of the Arctic Ocean. Later on EmxB & JazxB


**Disclaim: I do not own twilight or New Moon or Eclipse or Breaking Bawn or Midnight Sun or The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner.**

**I also don't own any of the Twilight saga Characters, and I'm sad to say that includes the Cullen men too. **

***Sob* **

***Cry* **

***Blow nose***

**On with the story, which the plot is mine...not Stephanie Meyer's *Poke Tongues* **

* * *

The Cullen's were playing baseball while I watched. It was great to watch but it made that ever-present pain in my chest to deepen. This was his favourite game, he loved baseball, better then Football and basketball. He taught me how to play it, taught me how to get a home run every time I stepped up to the plate. He taught me how to play sports, but then he was gone and I changed everything about me, when he went missing, so did I. Everyone thought it strange, I used to be independent and strong, yet graceful and beautiful, then he was gone and I turned, insecure and shy, clumsy and 'pretty'. When he left I even died my hair, the blond locks reminded me too much of him, the silky straight blond turned to dull wavy brown. It was like I died that day, I never spoke of him again, I didn't even _think_ his name, sure I thought of him but not that name. I shook it off before jasper could notice, it was always there, the pain, but for that moment it was spiked before I controlled it. It was always hidden under other emotions hidden so much sometimes I think its gone or maybe I just got use to it.

The game was going great, Edward's team was winning by 3 points, or that what Esme says, I couldn't really keep up. Suddenly Alice froze mid throw, her eyes turned glassy and her arm dropped to her side. Next thing I know Edward is next to me asking how long, she replies with five minutes. I had no idea what was going on but soon it was explained, the nomads were coming.

"They heard us playing and wanted to join" Alice said.

"Put your hair down." He said to me, I complied.

"That won't help, I can smell her from across the field." Rosalie sneered looking down her nose at me even thought I'm an inch taller that her, even with the heels she wears.

They carried on playing softly, but Edward stood next to me trying to hide my scent with his own. They must have been in hearing distance because the Cullens formed a line, Edward and I on the end. We were facing the way they were coming. one stepped out of the shadows before retreating and letting another step forward, then a woman with fiery red hair stepped out before the man that stepped out first did. That man had long blond hair tied back, he had a jacket and jeans on. The others really didn't matter to me, it was him who drew my attention, not for his vampire looks but because I was sure that I knew him. I was positive it was him, I felt a mixture of emotions, recognition, unbelievable happiness, unconditionally love and anger, oh so much anger. Jasper fell to his knees turning to me with a questionably gaze, but I was past caring. I walk towards jasper grabbed the bat he was using to keep him off his back and he fell to the ground. With the bat in my hand I walked over to the blond vampire and stood in front of him, I waited, he should get it soon, then I'll strike.

Soon a flash of recognition crossed his face before he asked, "Bella?"

With that word I gripped the bat and swung it back and upwards getting him right in the jewels. He crouched in pain holding the place I hit making an 'oft' sound.

"James." I said then I pushed him to the ground using the bat, he laid in front of me, at my feet.

I raised the bat and carried on hitting him, saying words that he said to me as I did. "Don't worry Bella it'll be you and me. I won't ever leave you. At least you got me. If I go you're coming with me. There are thing and people in the world you can't be sure of but you can be sure of me. Lies, ALL LIES." I hit him again and again, the red head growled at me getting ready to lunge then snapped her head to James, no longer edging for me. I soon had all my anger out, and I was huffing and puffing, James stood up, not a scratch on him.

"You finished?" he asked.

"Yes." I huffed.

He picked me up and spun me, hugging me tightly, putting his head in my hair and smelling the familiar strawberry shampoo. He soon stopped spinning and loosened the hug so he could see my face.

"Bella." He said softly. "I really missed you, you know you were the only thing in my human life I remember clearly."

"If you remembered me why didn't you come back." I said harshly breaking our embrace. "You knew how she was, I remember that night perfectly you know, it was the worst day of my life. You didn't even say goodbye, I had to find out in the middle of the night when I went to your room." I felt my eyes sting.

"I'm really sorry, I will do anything to make it up to you." he said looking me in the eyes holding one of my hands in both of his cold ones.

"Don't leave then, stay with me, just like you promised, you and me, please Jay." I said pleadingly.

"I'm not sure I can B, I'm a vampire now." He said sorrowfully.

"Then why say 'anything'." I bit out.

"I was thinking you'll tell me to sing you your song." he said sheepishly.

"Go on then." I said.

"Bella-rena love you by far.

Bella-rena you're a bright star.

Bella-rena lock you in a jar.

Bella-rena my little sistar." he sang softly and everyone gasped at the last line of the song.

"Am I forgiven." He asked hopefully.

"No." I said.

He looked broken and I couldn't handle that look on his face.

"But I'll give you a shot." I said.

"Thank you Bells." He said with a grin on his face and he kissed me on the check.

"I almost didn't recognise you, what happen to your hair, its brown." He said lightly.

"Lucky you're a vampire it would have taken you a week to recognise that fact if you were still human." I said sarcastically.

"Why did you change it though?" He asked.

"It was too much like yours," I said sadly, "it was either die it or do a Brittany and shave it." I added absently.

Emmett barked out a laugh and we both turned towards him. We almost forgot that there was other people, well vampires really, here.

"Bella, love, I thought you had no siblings." Edward said.

"Love? Not your usually type, I was thinking maybe the big one, or the one with the scars, never where into pretty boys, even if he is a vampire."

"None other then James." I said not even turning towards him, ignoring James's comment.

"Why did you lie then?" Snapped Rosalie.

"I'm sorry bella but I'm with Rose on this one, if you really loved Edward you would tell him that important fact." Alice said sadly.

I turned around with a deadly glare on my face.

"Tell me, Rosalie, Alice, do you love Emmett and Jasper?"

"Of Course I do." Said Alice at the same time as Rosalie snapped, "Yes."

"Then why are you both cheating on them?" I asked venomously.

They looked like deer's caught in headlights, Jasper looked back and forward from Alice, and Rosalie repeatedly.

"Jasper, What do they feel?" I asked sweetly.

"Confused, Anger and…Panic." He said softly.

"Pump them full of truth Jazz." I said he nodded.

"Are you or are you not cheating on your husband with Edward?" I asked looking at Edward he looked read to run, I knocked James and nodded my head in Edward's direction, he got my drift and took hold of him.

"Yes." The said in unison after a pause trying to hold it in. after they said it they looked at each other with wide eyes, both Emmett and Jasper looked pained.

"Was the way you acted towards me affected by your Sleeping with Edward?" I asked.

"Yes." They said in unison.

"Let me give a guess, you Alice wanted to be buddy, buddy with me so you could find out what I had that you didn't, is that correct?" I asked, she tried to fight it but the yes still escaped her mouth. "And you Rosalie, you were a Bitch to me because you were Jealous that an average human could unintentionally get in the way of something you wanted, is that correct?" I asked sweetly because I knew it would get her even more upset.

"N-n, Yes" Stuttered out almost getting away with a 'no'.

"Don't pump Eddie full of truth yet Jazz I want to see if he will tell me the truth." I said before I turned towards Edward.

"Do you love me Edward?" I asked sadly, though I was acting, he didn't know.

"Of course love." He said honestly.

"If you do, why did you cheat on me?" I asked even letting a fake tear slide down my cheek. I knew the answer but I wanted everyone else to hear it too.

"I never cheated on you, every time they would ask me too go 'mountain lion hunting' or to 'get parts for the car' or 'restock my wardrobe' I would just say I was going to see you. Never doubt my love for you love, I would die for you, I've never been with them sense that first day I saw you." He said sincerely.

The anger and impatience rose from me and I could hold the act any more. "You admit you didn't fuck them sense the first day you saw me, but why didn't you tell me that you fucked Tanya, Hmm. Why did you leave that fact out of the speech you just made, oh or how about the Irina and Carmen, who has a mate too. Hell you would have fucked Kate too if Eleazar never came back from his visit with the Volturi just as she was sucking you off. That was the real reason you came back here right, because Eleazar was starting to suspect you of doing something and you just couldn't get caught. So you thought, hey how about I go to that girl with the blood that sings to me and try she how far I can take it with her before it gets too much for me. Too fucking bad you fell for me before you got too fuck me, isn't it. I know you want to know what its like to be with a virgin, all the girls you've been with have or had a mate at some point. Your just a fucking man-whore." I was yelling

With my attitude seemed to come back my powers. I was a strange child I must have had something wrong with me because I had these things I could do since I was a little it really scared me. And if it weren't for James I would be sitting in a research lab while people in white coats pocked and prodded me. James helped and protected me and it hurt badly when he left, it was worst then any physical pain I've experienced.

Everyone was looking at me shocked but not as much as Edward did.

"H-how d-d-did you-u know?" Edward stuttered, which made everyone look even more shocked.

"It's true?" Emmett boomed shocked.

"Yes Emmett what do except, he was a pimp in his human life, he remembers that much, although his mother never found out. Poor woman taught him to respect women and he sells them off the other sick men like himself to have sex with them so that he could get paid. But it wasn't her fault, was it. It was your fathers really, sleeping with every woman that looked at him. He didn't even care if his son was in the house. And he hid every cent he had made from those girls all for the fear of his competitors might kill him for his money and yet it was disease that had the pleasure of doing him in."

If possible Edwards eyes grew wider and he was doing a great impression of a gold fish.

"n-n-n-not p-pos-poss-ible. Co-cou-ldn't kn-know." He studded trying to somehow figure what was happening and how I knew this.

"How do you know all of this?" asked Carlisle still shocked.

"I'd rather not talk about it with people that can't be trusted, whores and people who plan to take revenge by using newborn vampire armies." I said looking at Alice then Edward and then Rosalie for the last line.

"What do we do with them then sis." Asked James.

"Well I was planning on freezing them then dumping them in a cold pond somewhere in Antarctica or the Ice land, maybe Neptune." I said, I maybe cruel but I could never kill them, think of hurt Esme would be in.

"Okay, here's the deal I can't send all of you to Neptune and Ice land isn't very original so how about I just freeze you all and send you to the bottom of the Arctic ocean then maybe in a few hundred years we'll retrieve you and see if you learnt your lesson." I told them not even blinking twice as they snarled at me and tried to get to me.

"If that is alright Esme, I don't want to kill them, it will hurt you too much and if I leave them roam they will start to not only hurt Emmett and Jasper, but you and Carlisle too." I said softly to her taking her hands in both mine and looking into her loving motherly eyes kindly.

"I love them but they have destroyed my family enough, I think your idea is a good one, I still love them and I don't want them to die." She said her eyes glassing over with the tears that would never fall.

I nodded and smiled down at her.

I blocked the mind of James discreetly and I was glad that Edweirdo didn't notice James mide slowly begin to quieten until it was as silent as mine was to him.

I caught James's eye and pulled on my ear tree times then ran a hand through my hair, telling him in our own way to let go of Edward on three.

He blinked twice to as okay he was ready, then I counted,

1...

...2...

...3

James let go of Edward and jumped back as my hand shot up pointed at Edward and a white light shot out of my hand and froze Edward on the spot.

"HOLY FUCK." Emmett yelled letting go of Rosalie in shock. She took her chance and spun around to run but I shot a ball of light at her too and she was frozen in mid step.

"SHIT." Yells Jasper as the Light missed him by an inch and let go of Alice and turned just in time to see the light hit Rosalie. Alice, too, took the distraction and tried to get up and make a run for it but as she turned I Froze her too as he was leaning in to start running. She let out a small gasp as she was hit, Jasper turned towards the sound and found himself face to face with Alice's frozen form.

"FUCK." He yelled in surprise holding his chest even thought the heart that laid there did no longer beat.

In spite of the scare Emmett roar out in loud laughter at Jaspers reaction, he was laughing so madly that he had to use Rosalie's frozen form to keep himself up. The sudden weight from his body caused the ice form to tip over on to him. He let out a girly scream as she landed on top of him, which made the rest of us howl with laughter as he pushed aside the cold woman from him.

"Boy's Language." Scrolled Esme half heartedly try to not laugh herself but failed after a while. I had to give her credit thought that she kept a straight face, I on the other hand was rolling around on the ground laughing.

"Okay." I said finally getting a hold on myself, "Time to send them away to the bottom of the Arctic Ocean. Step away from them or you could be going with them, five meter should do." I said and they followed my directions.

I took a deep breath through my mouth and exhaled it out my nose, I repeated it again the I raised my hands and light shot from both of them, one to Edward's frozen form the other towards Rosalie's. I then shot one at Alice to, they all disappeared on contact with the light.

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE THEY?" Yelled Emmett and Esme was to shocked to call him on his language.

"At the bottom of the Arctic Ocean, did I not say that three time already?" I said.

"I thought you were just kidding." He said a little quieter, but still loud.

"You saw me freeze them, why is it so hard to believe that I could send them away, like I said, too." I said, and the nodded in agreement looking at me in awe.

"Well how about we go to your house and I'll Explain about my powers and brother." I said to them then I turned towards my brother, "You show them to the house and me and James can get Emmett's Jeep then you can met us there."

"Ha, you mean you'll met us there." He said.

"Okay, if we get there first you have to give each of us, hmm, lets say half a million but if you get there first I'll sent you and Jasper to any planet you want, the moon including." I said to him, his eyes lit up along with jaspers when I mentioned their prize.

"Really Bells that's hardly fair, you have to pick up the car too." Said James.

"NO, we accept, I really want to go to the moon, image it, Emmett McCarty Cullen, the first vampire on the moon." He said looking off into the dark sky.

"You have to win first" I said.

"Ha, to easy, outer space. HERE I COME." He yelled to the sky.

"Okay...Ready...Steady...GO." said James and with that I grabbed his and teleported away, Easy Money, I thought as I did so.

* * *

**Did you like it, tell me if I should continue or not.**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Like it?**

**Love it?**

**Hate it?**

**Despise it?**

**Tell me what you think.**

**Unless its bad then Just keep it to your self.**

**Just Kidding.**


End file.
